Un excès de trop
by GothxLuciole
Summary: Encore une fois, il envoyait paître la bonne éducation. Encore une fois, il me revenait abîmé. Qui d'autre pourrait stopper Holmes dans sa suffisance autodestructrice?  W/H
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **Un excès de trop **(et pour un spoil bien sale dès le départ, j'annonce qu'il s'agit du Dr Watson)

Pairing : Watson/Holmes

Genre : Entièrement Holmes's POV._ PWP_...? Hum... Oui!

Et retenez bien ceci : Cette fic est chargée, j'entends pas là chargée d'_Angst_ (attention à pas vous noyer), je ne souhaite pas tomber dans un récit tiré par les cheveux et totalement incrédible (euh, ça se dit en français ça? Virez le "é"), c'est pour ça que les pensées de notre détective préféré sont si présentes. Parce que des actions c'est bien beau, mais le spam c'est moche! Alors OUI Robert va s'en prendre plein la gueule et OUI ça fait beaucoup de _Hurt_ en peu de temps. Mais ça reste possible mine de rien... ('fin moi perso si j'étais Jude j'aurais pété mon câble depuis longtemps, autant sur le perso de Sherlock que sur l'acteur /bave/)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Cela faisait quelques jours que j'opérais ainsi, je résolvais diverses affaires la journée tandis que le soir venu j'allais chercher un stimulant plus fort. Ne m'en voulez pas, mais étant donné la déferlante de niaiseries de ces dernières semaines, je me retrouvais presque obligé de chercher mieux pour fatiguer un peu mon corps à défaut de mon mental si puissant.

Le bruit sec de mes semelles sur les pavés mouillés du dock se tut. Je crachais un peu de ce sang trop longtemps resté dans ma bouche, et je hâtais mon pas en direction de Baker Street.

Le second combat de tout à l'heure n'avait rien eu d'aisé, je l'admets. Et pour cause, j'avais choisi d'offrir pas moins de 500 livres sterling à la première brute capable de me mettre KO.

Moi qui pensais remercier cette vieille bique de Madame Leckwan et son affaire de cette après-midi. Elle m'avait fait perdre un temps si considérable que Scotland Yard avait pu coincer le voleur multi récidiviste sans mon aide, étant trop occupé à attendre des indices suffisants de sa mémoire défaillante. Un tel amalgame de bêtise humaine aura eu le mérite d'assez me frustrer pour me permettre mon comportement si hautain de ce soir.

Je me plie un instant, et mon rire s'accentue malgré la douleur.

Leurs têtes d'ivrognes me reviennent en mémoire, l'appât du gain que j'offrais pour ma petite mise à mort les avait transformés en loups affamés. Brutalement ramenés à la dure réalité des bas quartiers lorsque ma voix éraillée avait prononcé la somme d'argent en plus des paris habituels, ils n'étaient pourtant pas assez fous pour descendre dans le ring. La carcasse du géant que j'avais précédemment étalé et continué à cogner une fois à terre y était encore trop fraîche...

C'est toujours plongé dans ces souvenirs de violence que j'atteignis mon 221b.

###

Je posais l'aiguille au fond du lavabo, ainsi que la paire de ciseaux et la serviette maintenant rougeâtre. Après ce bon bain et cette séance de couture je décidais d'enfiler mon peignoir pour aller cogiter sur ces quelques dizaines de lettres de problèmes requérants mon aide.

Je m'assis à moitié sur un coin de mon bureau et commençais à survoler la paperasse, a priori la plupart des vieilles personnes ne savent plus quoi faire leur argent... Sans parler des jeunes londoniens naïfs, trop avides de nouvelles sensations pour se préoccuper d'éventuels problèmes. Pas une génération pour rattraper l'autre. Et tout ce beau monde s'engouffrait pitoyablement vers une ère trop intense pour lui.

Je flottais à des kilomètres de ma chambre quand des pas derrière la porte m'y ramenèrent.

Mon regard s'y dirigea au moment où elle s'ouvrit sur Watson.

« - Vous n'avez pas toqué très cher, ceci est plutôt surprenant connaissant votre discipline.

- Une heure trente minutes. Vous êtes resté dans la salle de bain pas loin de deux heures Holmes...

- Au vu de l'heure tardive j'oublie l'hypothèse dans laquelle vous attendiez votre tour pour une quelconque utilisation donc j'ai dû vous déranger dans votre sommeil. Je suis navré du bruit occasionné Watson.

- Et vous osez vous en excuser ! »

Il s'approcha jusqu'à venir caresser ma joue. Son œil avisé de médecin remarqua les boursouflures de mon visage, et il laissa sa main glisser sur mon torse et faire tomber le haut de mon peignoir, sous son regard toujours plus attristé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'approcha davantage et qu'il remarqua les points de suture derrière mon épaule que son expression changea, il levait maintenant des yeux accusateurs sur moi.

« - Qu'est-ce donc encore ?

- Légère coupure, rien de grave docteur, elle déjà traitée.

- Je rêve, non seulement vous rentrez à des heures non recommandables, mais en plus vous prenez l'attitude la plus stupide ! JE suis un médecin et VOUS êtes un irresponsable, trop têtu, borné et égoïste pour venir me réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit. »

Il inspecta mieux les coutures.

« - ... Je l'aurais mieux fait. Cela ne tiendra pas deux jours vous connaissant. »

J'y ressentis soudain une vive douleur et écartais vivement sa main. Il avait appuyé dessus, délibérément à en juger son expression.

« - Douloureux, mais c'est ce que vous étiez parti chercher.

Il me toisait avec insistance, attendant une réponse de ma part.

- Watson vous savez effectivement d'où je reviens, oui je me suis battu et non je n'ai pas spécialement cherché à me faire ouvrir l'épaule à coup de bouteille. Sans parl-

- N'y mettez plus les pieds. Vous accumulez trop de miracles à en ressortir vivant, d'autant plus lorsque vous perdez votre combat. »

Une lueur de victoire passa dans ses yeux, pour ma part je devenais confus. Cet homme apprenait vite. Et mêlé à nos années de cohabitation je pouvais difficilement lui cacher des évidences.

« - Vous êtes resté étalé sur ce sol terreux une bonne heure, je ne vois pas les billets que vous ramenez lorsque vous gagnez et c'est pour cela que vous rentrez dormir ici à défaut de pouvoir payer une nuit là-bas.

- Eh bien, eh bien, mon cher... Vous m'épatez. Inutile donc de vous cacher ma fatigue plus longtemps. Je compte bien dormir ce qu'il reste de nuit.

- Vraiment ? Alors que je vous ai trouvé le nez dans vos papiers ? Je crois plutôt que je vous importune Holmes.

Je tiltais à cette révélation, il avait raison encore cette fois-ci.

Car je n'appréciais guère sa présence lors de mes moments de 'faiblesses', je ne m'étais pas contorsionné pendant une heure de couture pour au final subir ses sermons de grand-mère.

Je détournais le regard, mal à l'aise tandis qu'il se calla contre mon bureau afin de mieux m'observer.

- Soit, vous m'importunez Watson. Sortez je vous prie. »

C'était dit. Et comme je m'y attendais cela fut une demande vaine. Il me regardait toujours et n'avait pas bronché, à dire vrai je comprenais son attitude : elle était le résultat d'un trop grand stress, provoqué par mes sauts d'humeur toujours plus excessifs. Et son travail de médecin légiste à temps plein ne devait pas l'aider.

Il se mit à jouer avec une de mes manches pendantes, dépoussiérant distraitement un coin de mon bureau. Au fil des minutes et du silence de plomb qui commençait à prendre place dans la pièce, il finit par triturer l'épais morceau de tissu pour au final répéter de brèves secousses. Je plaignais les bonnes mères de famille tout en poussant un soupir éloquent.

« Vous veillez tard pour un homme soi-disant fatigué. »

Et ce regard, toujours. Mélange de mécontentement et de défi. Depuis quand Watson faisait-il preuve d'une telle audace envers moi ?

Je me dégageais sans prévenir pour me diriger vers mon lit.

« D'accord ! J'ai compris je me couche ! »

Il pouffa de rire, me stoppant dans mon élan.

« - Voyez-vous cela...

Il me fit face et posa brutalement ses mains mes épaules, claquant la blessure.

- ... Sherlock Holmes use d'hypocrisie car il n'est pas en état de faire mieux. _Right old boy_ ? »


	2. Chapter 2

Après un premier chapitre d'intro (le plus light), on glisse petit à petit sur une pente plus dangereuse!

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait très plaisir ^^_

* * *

J'écarquillais les yeux. Il y a dix minutes il me toisait de manière obsessionnelle pour que j'aille me reposer, et maintenant c'était le contraire. De plus il insinuait, il énonçait de vive voix que j'étais trop faible pour le sortir d'ici à coups de pied.

« - Voulez-vous que je revoie le traitement de faveur dont vous bénéficiez Watson ? Si seulement vous m'expliquiez une bonne fois pour toute la raison de ce comportement puéril, avant que je vous sorte de force comme vous semblez l'attendre.

- Ecoutez-moi bien alors : J'en ai assez de vous entendre revenir chaque nuit en boitant, assez de vous voir émerger à treize heure le teint cireux.

Il me ballotait pour ponctuer ses phrases. Dérangeant. Je lui lançais des regards assassins en retour.

- Je vis chaque jour dans le but de guérir, je soigne en permanence des gens qui ne supportent pas de perdre une goutte de sang, des gens qui craignent la violence et qui chérissent les mêmes valeurs que moi... Et cessez donc de gigoter quand je vous parle !

J'avais attrapé ses bras et l'envoyais par la suite sur le côté. Il ne semblait pas en être décontenancé et revint brutalement pour me tenir en place.

- Et pourtant ! A l'opposé exact de ces valeurs et sous mon toit, vous !

- Chacun sa vie Watson ! Lâchez-moi à la fin ! Je haussais la voix, presque vexé par de tels reproches.

- J'habite avec un masochiste ! Le grand Sherlock Holmes aime se faire tabasser !

- Comment osez-vous... Un peu plus et croirait entendre Mycroft ! Je ne vous permet pas de me juger !

- Cela vous vexe-t-il ? De la gêne serait plus appropriée !

- Foutez-moi la paix Watson! Et aller plutôt méditer sur vos sales habitudes ! Comme jouer les Don Juan pour des jupons en chaleur et vous entretenir dans des jeux de hasard que vous perdez ! »

Après avoir essayé de me dérober à sa poigne de fer, j'optais pour l'offensive. Histoire de le laisser inconscient et de fuir sa colère déplacée.

Je portai un coup modéré à son estomac, ainsi que plusieurs autres... tous stoppés. En retour à mon manque de volonté à le combattre je reçu bien cinq coups, dont un me faisant plier l'échine. J'augmentai la distance en allant prendre appui sur un fauteuil.

« - Battez-vous bon sang ! Pourquoi continuer à cacher vos penchants à votre meilleur ami ? Au moins je pourrais vous rafistoler sur-le-champ, lorsque vous vous complairez à ramper au sol !

Il tanguait à hurler ainsi, un index pointé en direction du sol.

- ... Comptez-vous me retirer tous mes vices ? Après la drogue, la lutte ?

- Qui vous empêche de lutter ? Vous avez sciemment choisi une profession où cela fait partie du quotidien. Mais que vous alliez en plus vous foutre sur la gueule avec des ivrognes, chaque soir maintenant, me fait perdre ma patience déjà bien fournie. J'- »

Je tentai un repli vers la porte, mais comme attendu il revint sur moi. Et je lui enfonçai donc mon talon au diaphragme dans son élan. Puis le fis trébucher pour lui asséner un coup à la trachée. Ne le laissant pas reprendre sa respiration j'allais m'accroupir sur lui pour l'assommer vite fait bien fait. Seulement un coup de pied lancé à l'aveuglette m'atteignit douloureusement au genou.

Un stupide réflexe à serrer mon articulation mise à mal me perdit. Et un croc-en-jambe plus tard j'étais à terre.

« W- Watson ! Arrêtez-vous bon sang ! Watson ! »

Ce fut lui qui se plaça au-dessus, me privant brutalement d'oxygène. Non pas à cause de son poids sur mon corps, mais à cause de l'étau soudain qui me comprimait la gorge.

« Vous me faîtes mal ! Stop ! »

Mes mains s'agitaient, brassant de l'air de façon inutile afin de le repousser. J'attrapai ses poignets pour le faire lâcher, y enfonçant profondément mes ongles.

« - Vous y êtes habitué j'imagine, très cher.

- John... _Please_... »

Je le voyais plus flou à mesure que la pression de mon sang augmentait, me résonnant dans la tête par à-coups. Un horrible mélange de nausée et de fièvre m'assaillirent. Et je fini par laisser mes bras devenus trop lourd tomber au sol.

Un dernier souffle peut-être, une dernière chance.

Non. Impossible de prononcer le moindre son. J'allais crever avant même d'avoir pu l'anticiper.

Les lumières se tamisèrent, de lourds nuages vinrent m'engloutir.

Mais soudain j'en fus sorti par une violente quinte de toux. Je toussais et crachais subitement tandis que de l'air s'infiltrait à nouveau tant bien que mal jusqu'à mes poumons à vide.

Je rouvris les yeux peu après. Appréciant malgré la douleur la vision de ce monde, dans lequel Sherlock Holmes existerait encore.

L'angle de la pièce avait changé. Et il était toujours au-dessus de moi, fabriquant je ne sais quoi derrière ma tête, plus haut. J'étais trop faible cette fois-ci pour chercher à comprendre son esprit torturé.

Je n'aimais pas quand Watson perdait le contrôle ainsi, quand il s'abaissait à m'imiter. Qu'il continue à progresser dans ses déductions, qu'il s'abreuve autant qu'il le souhaite de nos aventures, qu'il veille sur moi, à la limite, comme toujours. Mais là, une surcharge considérable de mauvais sentiments avait pris possession de lui.

Et je me savais ironiquement responsable.


End file.
